40 Letters of a Fledgling Romance
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: The story of how Morgan and Reid moved from best friends to something so much more, told with the messages they sent to each other and would treasure for the rest of their lives.


**A/N: So who's in the mood for some Reid/Morgan fluff? Cos I sure am! These are mostly letters Reid and Morgan wrote to each other, although there are a few texts and voicemails thrown in there as well, as well as an appearance by Garcia. This story is set in mid to late season 4, and is in no way related to my Reid/Morgan series.**

**Warnings: Reid/Morgan slash, as well as slight spoilers for episodes 4x20 Conflicted, 4x24 Amplification, 5x01 Nameless, Faceless, 5x03 Reckoner, 5x05 Cradle to Grave (only the very ending, not the actual case) and 5x09 100. Okay, that may look like quite a few spoilers, but there are only the briefest of spoilers for each of these episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Slipped into Reid's case file by Morgan when he wasn't looking, notepad paper, black ink<strong>**

Hey, kid, are you okay? Knew you wouldn't want me to say anything in front of the others, but you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here for you.

-Morgan

**Letter #2-**** Slid under Morgan's hotel room door by Reid, after he ignored Morgan all day, scrap paper, black ink, ****very**** messy handwriting**

I'm sorry, Morgan. You were right. I'm not handling this one very well. Come talk to me? No matter what time you find this. Unless you don't want to, that is. I'll understand. Really.

-Reid

**Letter #3-**** Stuck to Reid's coffee with tape the next day, note paper folded in two, black ink**

Never think that I won't want to talk to you and help you, Reid. I will always have time for you, you're important to me, and I can't stand to see you like that. I was happy to help.

-Morgan

P.S. To help you feel even better, I got you your coffee exactly the way you like it

**Letter #4-**** Post-it stuck to a case file Reid handed Morgan later that day, blue ink**

Thank you for everything, Morgan. Any time you want me to return the favour, I'm here.

-Reid

**Letter #5-**** Left on Reid's chair several days later, after they got back from a case, note paper, pencil**

Want to come get a drink with me tonight, kid? I know you need it, and I could use the company.

-Morgan

**Letter #6-**** Found by Morgan on his kitchen bench the next morning, plain white paper, pencil, many parts erased and rewritten**

Morgan, I am so sorry for doing this to you. I never wanted to just leave you like this- I felt so, so bad when I woke up this morning, and saw you sleeping… you looked so peaceful, so happy, it broke my heart to get up and just leave you without waking you, without even saying goodbye. I just really need to think, think about what last night was to me, what it meant. And I don't think I could do that with you right there. I'm sorry. But know this- I do not regret last night. At all! And I never will.

-Reid

**Letter #7-**** Left by Morgan on Reid's desk when he went to get his fourth cup of coffee, note paper, black ink**

I've got to admit I was a little bit hurt when I woke up this morning and you weren't there, Reid. But I can completely understand why you left- I really needed to think, too. Which I did- I think you'd be proud at how much thinking I did. Anyway, I know now. I know how I feel, and I know what I want. And I think- I hope- that what I want will make you happy, because it will make me happier than I ever thought I would be. Oh, and I meant every single word I said last night. And I'm not regretting any of it either. So talk to me later, pretty boy?

-Morgan

**Letter #8-**** Found by Reid outside his door when his doorbell rang, along with a steaming cup of coffee and a single red rose, light blue card, black ink**

I think we should start calling each other by our first names now- the situation calls for it. I love you.

-Derek

**Letter #9-**** Slipped into Morgan's pocket when no one else was looking, scrap paper, blue ink**

I love you too, Derek.

-Spencer

**Letter #10-**** Found by Reid on his desk after the team arrived back from a case, small cream-coloured card, black ink**

I know that the case took up all of our time, but it has now been one month. We're celebrating tonight.

-D

**Letter #11-**** Found by Morgan in his car after Reid left for work the next day, note paper, blue ink**

Even better than the first time. You are just… wow. Amazing. Every minute of every day I feel so, so lucky that you want to be with me and I still can't believe it. I love you.

-S

**Letter #12-** **Sent to Reid's secret email when he went with Rossi to a custodial interview, checked on his phone**

You better believe it, pretty boy, 'cause I'm not going anywhere. And I love you too. More than I ever thought possible.

-D

**Letter #13-**** Text sent to Reid's phone, same day**

Please don't panic, kid, but I think Garcia's onto us. She hasn't said anything, but the way she's acting… if she doesn't already know about us, she definitely suspects something. But don't worry too much. Please.

-D

P.S. I miss you. And I love you.

**Letter #14-**** Reid's reply to Morgan's message, sent an hour later during a break in the custodial interview**

I'm not worried... I think. I mean, this is Garcia we're talking about, right?

I miss you too. So, so much. I just want to come home and be in your arms again.

-S

**Letter #15-**** Sent to Morgan's personal email, later that day**

Garcia definitely knows about you two. You _really_ need to protect your email and phones better, especially when you know a gorgeous tech kitten like me! And when I already have my suspicions about you two, it's NOT a good idea to set your email password as 'DereklovesSpencer'. Even though it's cute. But _incredibly_ corny. Anyway, why didn't you tell me? I am so amazingly happy for you two. As the rest of the team will be when you eventually decide to tell them. But you guys don't need to worry- I'm not going to tell anyone about you.

Oh, and I expect pictures. In exchange, there are cupcakes on your desk.

**Letter #16-**** Message left on Reid's phone by Morgan, after he discovered Garcia's email**

Hey, pretty boy, it's me. I don't know when you're going to get this message, but I thought you'd appreciate hearing this in person. Garcia does know about us. But she's cool. Boy, is she cool with us. I still don't know whether that's a good thing… this is Garcia we're talking about, after all. But you don't need to worry anymore- we're all good.

So anyway, Hotch tells us that you and Rossi are coming home tomorrow. I can't wait to see you, baby- I miss you so, so much. I mean, I know you haven't been gone for that long, but… I don't know. I can't explain it. It's like I _need_ you here with me. It's like you mean more to me than I thought- and you already mean the world to me. So I'll see you really soon. I love you, pretty boy. More than anything else.

**Letter #17-**** Found on Morgan's desk when he came back from Hotch's office, hotel paper, black ink**

You really shouldn't leave your desk, especially when you're expecting something… or someone. Go to the break room- there's a surprise in there for you.

-Your not-so-secret admirer

**Letter #18-**** Written in Garcia's notebook and left in her office, blue ink, distinctly different handwriting, first paragraph is Morgan's, second is Reid's**

Thanks for not telling anyone about us, baby girl. And for being so happy for us- you have no idea how much that means. But you don't get any pictures. Sorry. You insulted my password, and I take that very personally.

Like Derek said, thanks for being so great about this. I think, out of everyone, you were the one we were most worried about telling. About not accepting us. Oh, and thanks for the cupcakes. They tasted amazing!

**Letter #19-**** Slipped into Morgan's go bag after the arrest of Adam/Amanda, note paper, messy handwriting**

I don't think I should be alone tonight, Derek. Come stay at my apartment with me, please?

-S

**Letter #20-**** Left on Reid's kitchen bench the next morning, found when he got home from work that night, note paper, black ink**

I still think we should move in together, Spencer. You can't say that you wouldn't like it; I know you too well to know that that would be a lie. But it doesn't matter, I'm glad I could help you. I love you.

-Derek, the man who you will one day live with

P.S. This offer will stand until the day you finally decide to move in with me, when you are ready to do so. I just hope that day is soon.

**Letter #21-**** Left on Reid's bedside table at the hospital where he was recovering from anthrax, discovered by him when Morgan left to get a coffee, note paper, black ink**

My god, pretty boy, why did you have to do this to me? Why did you have to go off into the house without me? Why'd you have to sneak off whilst I wasn't even looking? Why did you have to go straight into that room, without having it tested first or even looking inside before you went in? I was so, so scared of losing you, I don't know what I would've done if you and Dr Kimura hadn't found the cure.

The relief I felt when you opened your eyes… I don't think I can describe it. I'd never felt so relieved in my entire life, because even though I had been told that the cure was working, I didn't really believe that you were going to live until I saw your eyes again. When I looked in your eyes, and saw your love for me in them, I knew without a doubt that you weren't leaving me.

But we're making a deal right now, okay? Never, ever, _ever_ do something like that to me again, because I have never been so terrified in my entire life. Because I love you, pretty boy, and I don't think I could go on without you.

-Derek

**Letter #22-**** Found on Reid's desk by Morgan when he was looking for him, note paper, blue ink**

I think I'm going to take you up on that offer you made all those weeks ago. I'm finally ready, Derek. Go home. I think you'll find your place has a lot less room now.

-S

**Letter #23-**** Given to Morgan by JJ when she went to talk to him in the hospital after he was shot, note paper, black ink**

I know you made me promise never to get in a situation like this again, but in my defence it wasn't because I was recklessly diving headfirst into danger, as you have put it in the past. It was because I was protecting someone from the UnSub, which I think is entirely different. So when you come down here, please don't get mad. Just comfort me and tell me that I'm going to get better really quickly, and then kiss the pain away.

Oh, and I had to tell JJ about us. She's my best friend, Derek. She deserves to know. And she was so happy for me. For us. She had- and probably still has- the biggest smile on her face when I told her, and then she hugged me. So come see me Derek.

JJ told me what happened with Foyet, too. Don't let him using your credentials get to you, please. I hate seeing you like that.

I love you.

**Letter #24-**** Left on Reid's bedside table at hospital the morning he was due to leave, note paper, black ink**

I'm sorry I'm not here right now, pretty boy, but I had to go home to get something ready. Don't worry, I'll be right back, ready to take you home. And look out, because you are going to so spoiled that you might actually get sick of me!

**Letter #25-**** Slipped into Reid's case file when he is forced to stay back in Virginia while the team headed for Long Island, note paper, black ink**

Have fun with Garcia, pretty boy. Don't miss me too much, okay? And make sure you tell her that you are not her bitch- you're mine, and she better not forget it.

**Letter #26-**** Text message sent to Morgan's phone by Garcia, same day**

He's my bitch while you're gone, baby boy ;)

**Letter #27-**** Found by Morgan on Reid's pillow when he woke up one morning, expensive blue card, gold ink**

I may not be able to walk without using crutches, but I can still surprise you, Derek. Follow the rose petals- you're gonna want what's at the end of the trail.

**Letter #28-**** Slipped into Reid's go bag when no one else was looking, read by Reid on the plane flying back from a case, printer paper folded in half, black ink**

Spencer, I need you to know that I did not mean what I said to the suspect, when I said that I could never love another man. If I had've said the opposite, he would never have confessed to the murders. I did not mean any of it, and I need to tell you right now that I love you. And trust me, I'll more than make up for it tonight, baby ;)

**Letter #29-**** Left on Morgan's desk in his new office, note paper, blue ink**

Should I call you boss, now?

**Letter #30-**** Left on Reid's desk, later that same day**

Only in the bedroom, pretty boy ;)

**Letter #31-**** Left on Morgan's desk, after the final showdown with the Reaper**

Watching Hotch today, seeing everything he lost, that the one he loved was dead, there was pain in his eyes that I have never seen before I can't imagine if that was me. If that were us. I never want to lose you. I love you so much, Derek Morgan.

Please don't stay too long at work tonight, okay? I need you tonight, and I know that you don't want to be alone either.

**Letter #32-**** Text sent to Reid during a case, while Morgan and Reid were working apart**

Pretty boy, you look damn sexy in that cardigan. So freaking tempting… ;)

**Letter #33-**** Reid's reply to Morgan's earlier text**

You're talking about tempting? Whenever you wear those t-shirts that cling to your muscles, all I can think about is running my hands over your bare skin. We can hold out until tonight, though. I hope.

**Letter #34-**** Slipped into Reid's pile of paperwork when he went to get another cup of coffee, note paper, black ink**

Spencer, don't freak out, but I think we need to tell the others about us. They need to know, and they were always going to find out eventually. And after everything we've all been through lately, especially Hotch, I think it would take everyone's minds off things. Make them happier, see that there's still love in the world. What do you say?

-D

**Letter #35-**** Left on Morgan's desk when Reid left him some files, note paper, blue ink**

Let's do it. But we need to talk first. Then we can tell them.

-S

**Letter #36-**** Found by Morgan on the kitchen counter when he went looking for Reid one morning, note paper, messy handwriting, tear smudges in the writing**

Derek. I don't know what time you'll find this, but I had to fly to Las Vegas at two this morning. It's mum. She's in a really bad way and they don't know whether she's going to survive this one. If she's not going to hold on, I need to be there to say goodbye. And even if she is… I just couldn't let her go through this alone. I just couldn't.

You may be wondering why I didn't wake you, to tell you what was going on. The truth is, I couldn't. I had to get out of here, and get on that plane, before what's happening really hit me and I broke down. If that happened, I may have gotten to mum too late. And I couldn't stand the thought of you seeing me like this. I know it would've broken your heart, and I just couldn't do that to you.

I love you so much, Derek Morgan. That's the only thing getting me through right now.

-Spencer

**Letter #37-****Voice**** message left by Morgan on Reid's mobile, later that same day**

Pretty boy, I got your letter. I understand why you had to leave without waking me, I really do. But that doesn't mean that you don't _need_ me right now, baby. I'm coming to you. I'm at the airport right now, about to board the plane to Vegas. I know you said that you didn't want me to see you break down, but as your boyfriend it's my job to hold you in my arms when that happens. And yes, it breaks my heart to see you like that- but it also breaks my heart to think that I can't help you. So I'm coming to you baby. You need me to love you today. So that's what I'm gonna do.

**Letter #38-**** Text sent to Hotch's phone, five minutes later**

Hotch, I'm going to Vegas to be with Reid. He needs me. Don't know how long I'll be gone. Morgan.

**Letter #39-**** Mass email sent to every member of the BAU, almost a month later**

Everyone, thank you so much for all of your support, for my mother and me. It meant, and still means, so much to me, and it's definitely part of what got me through. I never felt like I really belonged anywhere, until I came to the BAU. Until I met my family. So thank you again.

-Spencer Reid

P.S. And in response to Prentiss's question earlier, yes, Derek and I do live together. I moved in to his place not long after I recovered from my anthrax attack. And yes, we are very happy.

**Letter #40-**** Found by Reid in the bed beside him when he woke up alone, expensive cream card, sky blue ink**

Our romance started with letters, so I think it's only fitting that I take this giant leap with a letter. So here goes: Spencer Reid, the man I love with all my heart, with everything I have, will you marry me? I'm waiting in the living room, down on one knee, hoping you'll say yes.

-Derek Morgan

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Was that some good Morgan/Reid fluff, or wasn't it your thing? Shoot me a review, I always love to hear what you think!**


End file.
